


The Compoft Mages

by Chizu5645



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Mages, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Two mages lived in the Compoft Woods, each well-known for various reasons.One was an alchemist famous for his potions and his curt attitude. The other was more known for his hexes, charms, and youthful beauty.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	The Compoft Mages

Two mages lived in the Compoft Woods, each well-known for various reasons. 

One was an alchemist famous for his potions and his curt attitude. He was rumored to be an immortal cursed by a past lover, but the mage never denied or affirmed anything. The alchemist never strayed far from his hovel in the Woods, so any customer that wished to buy his wares had to make travel plans. However, the journey was more than worth it; his concoctions were second to none, and once you got past formalities he was a splendid host with a variety of teas to serve. 

The other was more known for his hexes, charms, and youthful beauty. Flamboyant and cheerful, this mage made an effort to travel to the various towns and villages surrounding the Woods and share his skills. People adored him and made a point to try and garner wisdom from the charmer's stories, but no matter how they tried, his past was as mysterious as his mystical ways. Still, they were thankful for the mage's help in boosting the harvest, bringing soulmates together, and unleashing petty revenge on a sordid rival. 

Many people wondered if the alchemist and the charmer ever interacted, ever shared tips. But, should a customer ask each mage about the other, the answer was always this: 

"Oh, him? I don't care much for that  _ charlatan _ ." 

The alchemist would mutter something to himself as he poured the last of the tea. "He's all puffed-up air and tricks. His magic is a scam! He simply gives tips to the farmers for a good harvest and matches people based on their personalities. Don't think for one second that he's an actual mage." 

The charmer, meanwhile, would laugh into his sleeve and shake his head. "His potions? Merely sugar water with dyes. You cannot infuse magic into a liquid and tell people that it will cure all their woes. If anything, his customers only feel better after his potions only because they believe it." 

Customers would smile and nod, not wanting to insult their host, but inside they wondered; could what they said really be true?

They were left to wonder and wonder, but in the end, all that mattered was that their villages prospered. Even if the mages hated each other, at least they could safely visit both without upsetting either one. And so, the villages lived quietly and peacefully, unaware of the truth behind the Compoft Mages. 

\-----

When he heard the knock on the door, Francis' expression lit up like the sunrise. He lifted himself from his chair and waltzed to the door, opening it with a flourish. "Arthur! Oh, it's been too long." 

Arthur closed the door with his foot and lifted his hood. The illusion spell wore off, and the shadowed guise made way for sandy hair and freckles. Arthur sighed. "I'd say it's been long enough. The sparrows near your home hate me," he grumbled as he raked a hand through his hair. Despite his efforts, it wouldn't stay down. 

Francis chuckled, shaking his head. "They have a long memory, you know." 

"I wasn't the one who made their communal nest explode!" 

The two mages sat down on opposite pillow cushions, where a low table with a teapot was settled between them. Francis flicked his wrist and the teapot tilted to fill two cups to their brim. Arthur took his cup -- a periwinkle teacup with yellow daffodils lilting near the handle -- and drank deeply. 

"... Jasmine and peach," he whispered, nodding satisfactorily. "You're getting better." 

Francis hummed to himself proudly. "I have an excellent teacher." 

Arthur took another long sip of his tea. He watched Francis drink his tea (from his own swirling red and blue mug) in amusement. "It's a good thing you have this teacher of yours. Before, your drinks tasted like dirt." 

"Just like your hexes only produced ugly sparks before," Francis snorted. 

Arthur only shrugged in response. "I now have a patient teacher." 

The two sat in a long silence, the only sounds in the cozy cottage coming from the puffing teapot. It was respite; after the hustle and bustle of humans coming into their shops and demanding magic wards and protections, they both needed some time for themselves. And what better way to spend it by hanging in each other's company. 

"Yesterday someone asked if I drank any of your potions before," Francis said with a chuckle. "I told them no. But when they looked disappointed, I told them I once accidentally ate some fruit from your garden." 

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. "That was no accident." 

Francis barked a laugh. "Humans will believe anything we tell them, no? And this one certainly did! Their eyes were huge!" He sighed in contentment, leaning back. "I think, next generation, we should stage a conciliatory reunion between ourselves. What do you think?" 

"I think you spend too much time worrying about how they view us," Arthur shook his head. "... But, I must admit, it is amusing seeing their reactions." 

"They're practically our children at this point. And, as their parents, we must not only protect them but entertain them as well." Francis took hold of the teapot and refilled his mug. The mug's colors shifted to yellow and gray. "And I'm tired of insulting you when you're not there to listen." 

"Is that so? You wound me," Arthur muttered, although there was a humorous glint in his eye as he sipped from his cup again. "Hmm, very well. We have to plan this properly if we want to be believable." 

"Oh, that's the least of my worries." Francis leaned over, beckoning Arthur closer. With a knowing smile, Arthur also leaned forward to give a quick peck to the lips. "We'll need a shop for the two of us." 

"With private quarters." 

"With private quarters," he agreed. They kissed again, this time for a longer time. "It will be good to have you by my side once again, my dearest."


End file.
